Nocturne
by Snickerick
Summary: He thinks love is just a waste of time, but she is determined to change it. •urzai• -50 sentences-


**o1. walking**

The very first thing in which she falls in love with him is the way he walks; so confident and determined that it catches her attention immediately, once and for all.

**o2.** **kiss**

During many nights, she lays awake for hours dreaming of a kiss he would give her - and when he does, she is not disappointed at all.

**o3. wishes**

She wishes for love, family and a fairytale ending; he wishes for honor, distinction and conquest - and at this point their worlds clash.

**o4. pain**

She sees a large scar across his fine back and wonders how much pain it had caused.

**o5. worry**

Before the children, all that Ursa has to worry about is making sure she looks beautiful in front of Ozai and all the other distinguished people.

**o6. rain**

Once, Ursa sees Ozai walking along the empty street, rain falling down on him; she does not know where he is going, but that lonely sight of him rises the urge to close him in her safe arms.

**o7. waste**

He thinks love is just a waste of time, but she is determined to change it.

**o8. happiness**

She is powerless against the overwhelming feeling of happiness flowing over her every time she sees him.

**o9. war**

His past, present, and future in which Ursa doesn't belong to.

**10. ears**

She can't believe how accurate his ears are; if a bird dies in the Earth Kingdom, he hears it.

**11. birthday**

It is the day Ozai turns 19, but there is a heavy reason why no one congratulates him - until she sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his middle and whispers, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

**12. sensual**

She says strange and fond things to him - whispers things about his touch, his scent, his taste - tells him his mouth is full of summer heat; he doesn't understand her, but grows confident that one day he would.

**13. bias**

While drinking tea together, Iroh warns her about his brother's twisted mind, and she denies it - but deep down she knows he is right.

**14. burning**

Everytime he touches her, her skin is burning.

**15. breathing**

In the middle of a silent night, his deep and steady breathing is music to her ears.

**16. weakness**

He is the strongest person in her eyes; always standing his ground, never seeming to break down - however, that is also his ultimate weakness.

**17. belief**

No matter how hard he tries to turn her away, to make her feel he doesn't need or want her in his life, she still believes that one day he would come and meet her.

**18. speed**

Ursa soon learns that Ozai is not the most stabile person in the world: she finds it unbelievable how fast his moods rise from zero to a hundred.

**19. balcony**

Aside from the training arena, Ursa knows just where to find him; Ozai usually spends much of his free-time at the balcony, smoking as the life is getting on his nerves a big time.

**20. freedom**

He is imprisoned, chained to his fate of being nothing but a second one - a spare, an assurance - and with a bleeding heart she wills to set him free.

**21. quiet**

She wonders what would it take for things to be quiet like the snow; but in the Fire palace, that is an absurd thought.

**22. jealousy**

The second time Ursa sees him is at the beach while he is playing Kuai Ball with the others, and her heart is about to break when Ozai wraps his arms around that other girl, never looking at her way.

**23. question**

"Do you love me?" she whispers in his ear while he is fast asleep, hoping that in the morning he would come to her with an answer.

**24. taste**

The taste of his mouth is bitter and alcohol-flavoured, not the smoky one she's so familiar with, and she knows this is wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

**25. devotion**

She would give him everything he ever asked for - even the throne is she only could.

**26. forever**

"Why can't you forget his birthright?" she wants to say, "Why can't you forget the throne and your father and your honor and stay with me?" - but it would be asking too much.

**27. blood**

The blood running through their veins claim them to be enemies; yet, she willingly surrenders to him in this hopeless war of love.

**28. jousting**

After reading dozens of cheap books, Ursa has always thought jousting to be romantic - but she soon learns it is nothing like that when firebending is involved.

**29. melody**

She overhears him playing a nocturne by a flute; the melody is so heart-wrecking that she doesn't dare to step into the room.

**30. star**

She lays on her back on the ground, whispering her wish to the shooting star and wondering if he ever did the same.

**31. smirk**

The mere curve at the corner of his mouth is enough to sweep her off of her feet.

**32. confusion**

She is not sure where he is aiming at with all of those efforts; after all, she is engaged to another.

**33. fear**

It does not matter what she is afraid of; as long as he is beside her, everything is alright.

**34. serenade**

She is surprised at Ozai's voice, deep and crackling and almost _mournful_ as he sings to her under the stars.

**35. bonds**

After the wedding, he would be chained with her, until death would do them apart…

**36. sordid**

He tries every trick he can figure out - sending flowers, charming, even seduction - but they're all in vain for her heart already belongs to another man.

**37. soliloquy**

The fact of her talking to the paintings of her family is something he finds rather ridiculous.

**38. gift**

"Someday, I can give you all of this," he says with a gesture encompassing the entire world, and she is unsure whether or not to take his words by heart.

**39. smile**

The first time she sees him _truly_ smiling - _oh_, how she loves the sight - is when he holds the newborn Zuko in his arms.

**40. innocence**

Even though he has seen war, his hands are bloodstained, she never considers him guilty to anything.

**41. nowhere**

"Nowhere." is the most ordinary answer he gives her when she asks where he is going.

**42. clouds**

If he is the dark thundercloud, then she is the snow-white cloud of the fair weather.

**43. sky**

The sunset fills the sky - it burns with red and pink - and she is eager to share this sight with him.

**44. near**

She inhales his scent as her arms are wrapped around him and his arms are around her; she knows she would miss this moment dearly, just having him near and holding her tight.

**45. hell**

"I'm going to Hell for this," he mutters against her lips but she doesn't care if they are married or not.

**46. horizon**

His glance often remains in the distance, and she wonders what he is seeing in the end of the horizon.

**47. moon**

She finds it obvious he prefers the sun, but _oh_, how romantic the moonlight is in her eyes.

**48. virtuous**

Nobody is, not even Ursa.

**49 & 50: victory & defeat**

His destiny was to be the winner in this game. Hers was to lose; she knows this when she watches everyone bowing down to the new Fire Lord, christening themselves as humble servants to all of his purposes and desires - and that's what she already was.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Birthday, TrueThinker! Here it is: 50 sentences featuring Urzai (w/ couple of Ursa/Zhao) as I promised :) I wish you luck in you-know-where ;)

OMG, I don't really have anything to say... Except that I took themes from the lj 1sentence challenge and smashed sets Alpha and Beta together. And, of course I had fun with this. I hope you enjoyed!

Edit: Oh, and this is the song I imagined Ozai playing by the flute (at 1:14-1:47) : ht tp:/ www .youtube. com/ watch?v=rLnZ5jcsRpc (omit the spaces)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
